Dementia: A Curse
by blackace20
Summary: Twoshot. A psychotic man escapes into the underland. Not much more to say or I'll spoil it. Warning: Demented themes, Intense violence, And death. Oh yes, a lot of death.
1. Chapter 1

**The Massacre**

Rain trickled on the window place. Rain pouring out so rapidly and steadily it was like an open wound. Like blood, from an open wound. Hot fresh crimson blood, flowing, dripping, and streaming out of a fresh wound, a new scar, a deadly gash.

A young lad, age around eighteen, stood at that window. His finger pads pressing tightly on the window, smearing the glass to remove its once effulgent sheen. The lad thought exactly the same thing of the rain. The rain was blood, and he knew blood would be spilled tonight. Blood he knew. Blood he befriended. Blood he loved.

From behind him he heard menacing whispers echo across the room. Whispers that mocked him and what he believed.

"_How has he been?" _Asked a deep male voice, one the boy recognized as one of his caretakers.

"_Silent lately. I've not heard much talk of 'Luxa,' or even the 'underland.' It is frankly creepy he was chit chat chatting away about it yesterday, but ghostly silent today." _Whispered another, this time a female voice.

"_Very odd indeed, but do you still suggest we give him his medication, doctor?"_

"_Yes doctor, but I would advise whoever injects him to use great caution. His mind seems to be very unstable. And also the last damn thing this damned place needs is another accident."_

With a light chuckle, the man took an exasperated sigh and replied, "_Right you are. If this asylum goes out of business we're all out of a job. Here, I'll go get his injection and give it to him. You just stay here." _The heavy steps of his boots thundered out of the room and clanged down a corridor. Echoes reverberated off the walls for a good while after he left.

The boy could feel eyes burning searing holes into the back of his bushy brown haired head. From the dim reflection of the smudged window he could see the curly haired doctor tap vigorously on a tattered clip board with her fluorescently red painted nails. She could see him gazing at her and said a cheerful, "Hello. You've been really good lately. I know that being stuck here is probably…" Her voice began to trail off becoming quiet and so muffled on the last sentence that her words became almost incomprehensible on the last few words.

The teenager gave a demonic grin and flicked a card that lay loosely on his wrist, containing his identification for the asylum. Again, the boy looked into the dirty window, but this time not looking at the girl, but at the poorly hung crooked analog clock. The time was 10:10 PM, a simple and modest time that was not significant to others but to the lad, it was a barrier. A barrier he could not destroy like he had done before to his family and friends, not one he could kill mercifully like he had done so many times before. This was a barrier he would out wait, the last barrier would soon follow and then nothing stood in the way between him and his love.

"One minute to go!" He thought. "One minute 'til I make my move. 10:11, what a glorious time!" He gave a toothy smile into the window that could easily make an infant burst out into tears.

The ticking of the clock was the only sound that filled the room._ Tick… Tick… Tick… _With eyes beaming the watched the minute hand slowly move. As it began its departure the teen bite his lip in anticipation. Scraping and flaking his chapped lip he began to count down. "Five… Four… Three… Two… One..!" The minute hand arrived and came to an abrupt halt. Throughout the dark depths of his mind he screamed "10:11!"

As he executed so many times in his twisted mind he turned and began shuffling towards the doctor. His heavy steps boomed as he approached the doctor.

"Wait, what are you doing? I will… I will-," The teen grabbed her scrawny neck with great force. He gave a demonic smirk and slammed her head against a wall. Maroon blood steadily poured out of her head, a gaping wound. Her eyes turned glassy and lulled back into her head. The lad dropped her limp body onto the blood stained shag carpet and strutted out of the room with a great stride.

When he exited the room his vision began to alter. Everything was completely out of his peripheral vision except for a doctor, the unlucky one that had fetched his medication. His eyes immediately reverted towards his massive neck and his gaze outcast everything else. With blood covered fingers he snatched the doctor's neck and began to choke him. Terrible shrieks and curses were coming from his mouth until his breath ceased. After dropping the corpse he headed for the door. His fingers felt a twinge of anticipation as he reached the cold iron handle. He had not been outside for a month, and he knew he with the storm his welcoming party wouldn't be fantastic. Hesitantly, he opened the door and exited the asylum.

The boy dropped himself into a shaft. Covered by the blanket of heavy he rain, his blood soaked muscles were hidden and his silhouette unrecognizable. Drenched hair was plastered onto his eyes, covering his identity. He landed ungracefully and began to walk down a passage he had walked down many times. Memories crashed over him of times he had been down here before. Sorrowful memories mostly, but still memories.

The teen waited at the edge of a drop off. Below lay a hard rock floor, with a radiant girl, a golden bat, a battered rat, and a broad shouldered young man were all sprawled on the ground, their eyes gazing upward. He could recognize all of the party, but one stood out in particular. The girl, the one he loved.

Tensing his muscles, he took what seemed to be a suicidal leap off the cliff, only to be saved by the shocked bat. Smiling as they skidded to a halt, he raised his leg off the bat's body and lightly landed to the ground.

"Who are you? What is your problem, flinging yourself off the cliff up their! You need to be more careful!" Cried the girl, which was also around his age.

"Luxa… do you not recognize who I am? Luxa… Luxa… I have returned for you…" Whispered the lad.

"Huh? I… I don't." Replied the girl flatly. The bony knuckle of the boy struck her in the jaw, leaving an ugly bruise.

"How could you not recognize me!? How could you!?" Roared the lad.

"Get your hands off her!" Quickly countered the golden bat. The boy drew a blade that snuggly hung on Luxa's hip. Turning around he flung the blade into the bat's throat, which left her gasping for air. The bat fell to the ground, dead. Her eyes still had a horrified expression paralyzed on her face.

"Aurora!" Yelled Luxa. The teenager turned around and smacked face her across the face, which made her fall face down. "You monster!" She shrieked in reply.

"Stop or I will slit your throat!" Bellowed the rat.

"Ripred, Ripred, Ripred. I at least thought you could see who I am. Can't you! Can't you!" The boy roared in defiance. The rat jumped up and struck down with his claw, narrowly missing his shoulder. "No, I can't

The lad's vision began to alter again. Weak spots such as the throat, the chest cavity, and the under belly were the only things visible.

The teen lunged, missing the Ripred completely. He quickly somersaulted to avoid an oncoming blow from Ripred. The boy raised his blade to deflect Ripred's claws, and did an acrobatic leap sideways. Seeing Luxa, he ran over and yanked her up by her long, beautiful, silver hair.

"Give up now Ripred! Or I'll cut the queens head off!" He roared. Tears rolled Luxa's face like rain. Like blood.

Ripred leaped towards the teen with an amazing force. His claws were gleaming as he prepared himself for the blow. The boy swung his blade, cleanly decapitating Luxa, and held the blade foreword. Together, the two met in a bloody collision that ended both of their lives. The boy's blade struck into Ripred's chest. Ripred's claws slit the boy's throat. The boy lived momentarily after the impact, writhing around on the floor with blood pouring out like syrup.

The sole survivor stood to awe struck to cry. The survivor's name was Howard, a trustworthy doctor. Howard's mouth was agape with fear as he looked at the carnage. Bodies were carelessly piled on top of each other, still untouched since they all passed. Then Howard's eyes fell on a blood soaked card dangling from the boy's wrist. Howard pulled it off and read it. It was the asylum ID card. Printed in bold black letters was

Identification Card

Name: Gregor

Patient: oo32

Central Park Asylum

Howard's eyes stood wide open in shock. "Gregor, how could you…" he whispered. "Gregor…"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Aftermath**

The incident at the asylum took the nation by whirlwind. Two brutal murders were not overlooked what so ever, and a manhunt across the U. S. A. took place. Obviously, since no body could ever be found, he was declared alive and at large. Seven other barbarous murders that took place in Harlem, all the way to New Mexico, were blamed on Gregor.

Gregor's name was soon known by everybody. Houses were locked tightly and securely at night. Gregor was now known as 'Gregory the Psycho,' his name coming from an article in 'The New York Times.' Fear and anguish went hand and hand with Gregor. A dreadfully reviewed, quit disturbing film was made based on the night Gregor went 'mad beyond belief' (quote from movie advertisements.) It was actually pretty loosely based on the two murders, even claiming he killed another eleven that night, though the publicist tried to claim they were almost exactly to the dot on their information.

But Gregor did not bring just blood. Several good things did come out of that incident. Stricter laws on all types of violence and weapons were also enforced, trying to keep murderers with malicious plots like Gregor from ever slaughtering humans again. The male doctor was later honored for his work, and a monument for his achievements was placed in Central Park. Though two lives came to an abrupt end at New York City, many more were saved due to Gregor's murders.

Luxa's death was tragic and sudden to say the least. A melancholic funeral was held at Queenshead, were Luxa's corpse found its final resting place. One of the main reasons she was buried at Queenshead was because of the nearby nibbler colony, which the entire colony mourned with the guests and started a vigil that stayed watch there to celebrate the queen who brought them out of exile.

Ripred had a small solitary funeral, with virtually no glistening tears shed. Few could believe that a breakneck, potent, vain rager could really have been silenced so easily so many claim he still lives.

Though a highly regarded queen could no longer rule, Nerrisa, the successor to the throne, was remembered for her peaceful diplomacy. No war was fought due to her and the efforts of her diplomatic advisor, Vikus, during her reign.

The truth is this story has a morale, one hidden so tightly it is like a flea clutching to the fur of an unfortunate animal. The morale is simple, through blood and strife a happy ending will always be waiting. So you can decide if this was a twisted tale, or a story of five lives lost, and many more saved.


End file.
